


Voices in my Head

by Echalion



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, This is all texts, Who knew a fanfic can be formatted like this, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echalion/pseuds/Echalion
Summary: It's been a few years since the incident, and no one can seem to let it go. One day, Michael suddenly gets a random text from a stranger on a gay dating site, and he's intrigued. Things seem to go steady for a while, the two exchanging words frequently before Michael starts wanting to talk to the guy himself. However. The charming attractive boy wasn't at all as he seemed.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere's Squip/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Rich Goranski's Squip, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Kudos: 8





	Voices in my Head

[Conrad] ↦ [VsauceMicahelHere]  
8:17 PM

My name is Conrad, excuse my odd manner of speaking, I'm not used to speaking to people in general. As pitiful that sounds. It's a pleasure to meet you online, from your dating profile, you look cute. I'm 16 as well, it's hard to find an actual 16 year old on a dating forum. I've encountered many predators, and I assume you have too. It's unsafe since you could easily be a 60 year old in disguise, so excuse me if I have doubts about truly meeting you in person without company with me. Though, I assure you that I think you're attractive if you are in fact real.

I want to get a few things straight before we meet.

I'm not gay. I apologize if that causes you some discomfort.

Technically I'm pansexual demisexual (referring to LGBTQ+ terms), however, I'd like to simply present myself as 'queer.' Though I am in fact somewhat sexual, I haven't been active for a prolonged period of time, not because of internalized homophobia or something as such, but because I often don't have the time, nor usually want to. 

I apologize if you're looking for a casual hookup, 

I don't want to be with a being just for sex. Though I'm not comfortable with casual sex, I suppose I'm considered generally attractive, and from your profile, you are as well. I don't have a permanent living space situated currently, but I can tell you I reside in New Jersey. 

It's quite lovely here, isn't it? 

I look forward to meeting you in the future, Michael. And, apologies for the long text message. I was rather surprised to see a real human here. This site is littered with porn and scam bots. Just wanted to make sure you know that I'm in fact real. 

Please reply to me so I know you're there.


End file.
